March Hare
by sweet porky
Summary: The second installment in my Bunny Trilogy. The saga continues


The Aftermath Conundrum

The three knights had been visiting Cephiro for quite some time. All visits save for one were quite the same. Afternoon tea parties and catching up with friends made up the usual session. It was not until a certain misunderstanding that led to rather fateful confrontation. A confrontation that stemmed from an old school and rather too innocent belief on how babies are made started it all.

It was the visit in question that made Umi repent her non-violent but vivid reaction. Her accusation of latent perversion on Lantis was of course something that she could not forget. The effect it had on her was too much that she had recurring nightmares of Lantis ending her life. Though Lantis may not be some sort of character that would do such, his towering and intimidating figure was enough for her to be afraid. Hikaru, on the other hand, tried to assure her in many occasions that Lantis had forgotten about the incident. In this particular case, the word incident should be in all caps, bold, underlined, italicized with double strikethrough and font size one million or larger. Umi thought that incident would be unforgettable. She could forget the invasion of Cephiro even her name but not how stupid she was that day. Blame her Ice Cream Sandwich OS-powered brains. She quickly jumped into conclusions. She has forgotten that Lantis and Hikaru were more likely to Cluedo or Monopoly rather than make Ken elope with Barbara Millicent Roberts or aka the younger version of the Real Housewives of any state in the US, only younger and with an unreachable waist size and minus the botox but nonetheless, all plastic.

The Water Knight had always taken into consideration that a silent water, river or whatever body of water runs deep. Not that Lantis is some sort of a body of water. Heck, the cail looks far more unapproachable than his late brother. There was a time that she thought that Autozam replaced the cail with an android. The guy is so reserved. He rarely shows any emotion. He only has the silent mode and the moe silent mode. It was some sort of a miracle that he felt something for Hikaru. Come to think of it, what would the two do in their honeymoon. Look at each other until his spermatozoa reaches her ovum. _Bad Umi, there you go again. _

For while, Umi was really worried about the aftermath. They said there was a clam after the storm but her intuitions were telling her otherwise. It would be the end of her world. Probably, Lantis would be so kind and end her in one blow or probably he would make it look like a happy accident. She should probably write her last will and testament. Her end is near. Goodbye cruel world. It was short and sweet.

Of course, the perpetually positive and with a heavenly dose of sunshiney attitude, Hikaru thought that Umi was overreacting, as usual. Umi was a drama queen ICS-powered. Hikaru would only shrug that thought while Fuu would romanticize on what could have been if she had learned to shut up her mouth. This conundrum led her to isolate herself or better yet hide whenever Lantis is around. This reaction was thought of as something strange by castle residents who were lost on the matter. For those who were updated, i.e. Caldina, her reaction was viewed as something funny. They thought that it was overkill since the cail would not hurt a fly. That was something Umi wanted to rebut. She clearly remembered Lantis' threat to Mokona during the test of the next pillar. That was something the poor Water Knight could not forget. Whenever, they are in Cephiro she made it a point to sleep with one eye open.

This made her teenage life a bit more complicated. She had graduated from fighting monsters and now, she needed to face her own monsters. Monsters that she had created. Tomorrow is Saturday again. Tomorrow she would probably meet him again, that is, if she would drop her Houdini impressions. _Life is hard for a girl._

The next day, the three girls met at Tokyo Tower for their regular visit. Both Hikaru and Fuu were excited to go. Hikaru, of course, was a firecracker. It was as if she had consumed all the sugar in the world. Her energy was too high, hence, it was not hard for Fuu to notice Umi's lack of it.

"Ms. Umi, are you still thinking of that. Do forget about it. I bet Mr. Lantis had already buried it deep into his subconscious."

"Umi, Lantis is such a nice person. He never ever mentioned that to me." Hikaru's puppy eyes were beaming.

"That was comforting." She said sarcastically. What flashed in her mind was an imagery of Lantis threatening Mokona.

"Lantis would not dare talk about _that_" Umi added. _Of course, how can he explain those things to you. It would be like explaining to a young hopeful girl that Santa is not real. Plus, last time I heard, SexEd101 is not included in Cephiro's curriculum. _

"Lantis and I are close. We talk a lot." Hikaru was proud of it.

_Thank heavens Hikaru was not the first woman otherwise the human beings would be extinct prior to to her uterus. I hope it is not the next Sahara Desert. There would be more sipderwebs inside her uterus than on Charlotte's web. _Umi just rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a mischievous idea popped in her head.

"Hikaru, you really spent most of your stay in Cephiro with Lantis."

The reaction was priceless. Hikaru's eyes widened. Her cheeks blushed a deep red.

" Lantis and I always talk about Cephiro and our world" The Fire Knight was on la-la-land.

"How about you Fuu? I don't think there is much talking happening when you two are at the most hidden part of the garden."

It was Fuu's turn to blush a deep red. The Wind Knight looked as if she was a cat cornered by a mouse. However, in this case, the mouse is Umi and she is not Disney mouse material.

"Ms. Umi, stop it."

"Fuu, you are such a party pooper. Stop raining on my parade." Umi teased. She couldn't help but unleash her mild Blair Waldorf-ness.

"What will I do?" The donner of Rayearth was still vexed. She was unaware of the elbow wars between the two girls.

"I was just teasing you two. " Umi's girlish giggle filled the air.

"Umi…." The Fire Knight retaliated by giving Umi what seemed like a death hug.

'Fuu, help me."

"You two are so cute" Fuu remarked. The Wind Knight was nonetheless delighted with her friends' childish games.

" C – can't breathe…" Umi felt life almost escaped her. Hikaru's exuberance was one for the books.

" I can't wait for tomorrow,,, Eagle invited us to go to Autozam." Hikaru's eyes were beaming with joy. She seemed like a girl who will go to a circus for the first time.

"Autozam. That's nice, we can now have a chance to meet the real Lantis. For the one who walks and lives in Cephiro is no more than an android"

" Umi stop it, your theory is crazy." Fuu was in mid-laugh.

"Yep Umi, it would be fun….."Hikaru's eyes were beaming.

"I know it would be fun. I bet Lantis is there." _I am dead. _It was almost a sigh. The visit would start with a ritual. With Lantis opening her gut by his sword. Sometimes watching too much horror can take its toll.

"You don't seem enthusiastic Ms. Umi." As usual bookworm Fu was clueless.

"Oh, I am excited. I can't wait." Umi's thoughts were almost about death. Will Lantis use his sword or magic? Will there be a duel between the two of her? Will her parents recognize her body. Will her coffin be open or close. What if the damage has made her unrecognizable and it would be better to have her coffin closed. _Me and my big mouth. _

"You are so funny Umi." Hikaru thought Umi was overreacting on the matter involving Lantis. For her even though Lantis is a warrior, he has a gentle soul. Without his sword and outside his cail duties, he could not even hurt a fly. His eyes could tell her that. The moments she spent with her lounging in the trees and appreciating the beauty of nature would always be the best times of her life.

"Earth calling Hikaru…Your mind and heart is in Cephiro again" Umi teased.

"Oh, Umi…." The red-haired girl blushed.

"You are so cute Ms. Hikaru.."

"Hey, why don't we go to the mall and shop for dresses.." _Retail therapy, I love it. _Umi was so excited. Her parents finally allowed her to have a credit card. She was already making a mental list of her favorite shops. She wants to look good in her funeral, err that didn't sound right. She wanted to look good.

"I think I'll pass Ms. Umi"

"Don't even think about it Fuu. You seriously need help in the fashion department. I mean hello, what's with the nerdy librarian look. Bring in some more props, you can attend the Renaissance Fair."

"I love my look I am comfortable with this. Ferio likes it too" Fuu blushed.

"She looks just fine Umi."

"Forget about Ferio Have you seen his ceremonial robes. I bet her mother texted she wants her cape back. I can see those robes from here. Oh you two….You haven't met my bestfriends,,, Chanel, Jimmy Choo, Prada…Clearly ladies, you are very lovely. Lantis and Ferio would know that. But please sometimes do not dress like Tinkerbell-attending-a funeral. Seriously, who died? Fuu, if it so happens that you two decide to take your relationship to the next level, better make sure you lock the door because sure hell he will run out and hide to the depths of Cephiro when he sees your granny panties "

Fuu blushed a deeper red. Surely, she has been thinking about taking their relationship in another level but not to that level. Umi's comment on her undergarment surely made all the blood rush through her cheeks.

"Why is that so?" Hikaru was lost. Confusion was on her face. Written all over it with a constitution of its own.

"Forget I said that Hikaru. Your V-card has a double lock stored in a safe where no man and beast can enter."

Fuu laughed out loud. "Ms. Umi, you are so funny."

"What's a V-card?"

"I will tell you about that my dear Hikaru but for now let us go get some retail therapy." The Water Knight winked at her two bosom friends.

"Check this one out, this one seems to be on steroids." Umi commented while holding a double push up bra. Their first stop was at Victoria's Secret because Umi has taken a whole new meaning of the saying, What matters more is what's on the inside.

"This is too revealing." Fuu was holding a lacy number.

"Fuu, you won't be wearing that outside so don't be bothered by it." Umi was in her Queen B mode.

"Okay. I will get this one." Fuu yielded.

"Take this one too. It matches your eyes." Umi handed her some green undergarments. S

"Thanks Ms. Umi." There was a bit of anxiety written on Fuu's face. The mere thought of wearing these next-to-nothing undergarments make her a bit embarrassed and excited at the same time.

"Hikaru, how about you? Here try this one." Umi was holding a fiery red lacy brassiere and its matching thong.

"What is this?" Hikaru was holding the thong.

"A thong." Umi couldn't help but giggle.

"Are you sure? It looks like headband"

" Go on and try it." Umi pushed the redhead in the dressing room.

After a minute, Hikaru emerged from the dressing room. Her face was hard to describe. It wouldn't take a genius to say that she was feeling uneasy.

"Hikaru, you look constipated."

"Umi, it feels weird. I don't think…."

"We will take dozen of those." The Water Knight ignored the redhead. After a few hours of shopping, Hikaru and Fuu felt as if they participated in a triathlon.

"Do we really need these stuff?" Hikaru was pointing at the red, blue and green stilettos. " I think we need a license before we can wear them." Hikaru was thinking of ways on how to make use of the heels as potential weapon.

"Girls, girls, we are going to another planet. We must look our best."

"It doesn't mean we have to dress up like Lady Gaga or Nicki Minaj."

"Wow, I am proud of you Hikaru. At least you remember all the stuff I put in your IPod." Umi hugged the redhead." Join in Fuu."

It was as if a master painter painted a masterpiece. A picture of three friends and a throng of shopping bags in tow.

6


End file.
